Best Friends Danger
by IlvMLBCNTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: Cyd, Shelby, and their friends move to Swellview where they meet Henry and the others. Each side has secrets, secrets that will eventually be revealed. What will happen? Cyd's family is present in this story, and Daisy never left. Minor OCs and pairings involved! This is the first ever BFW/HD crossover ever written! BFW belongs to Disney and Henry Danger belongs to Nickelodeon!
1. Moving & Meeting

**So this is a new crossover i decided to try writing, because sadly it will never be an actual episode, since the two shows belong to two different networks, Disney and Nickelodeon, let alone the fact that BFW was cancelled almost a year ago now. This idea popped into my head a while ago I just needed to actually write it lol. I was scrolling through my stories and I realized that i have more crossover stories than regular stories on here. but that's alright. This story takes place after Revenge Of The Past (BFW), with the only difference being Daisy never left, and after Danger Games (HD). Cyd's parents are present, and there are other OC's minor OC's used in this story. Here's the first chapter of the first ever Best Friends Whenever and Henry Danger crossover! Enjoy!**

BFW POV

"So this is it huh? Moving day." Cyd pointed out, although she didn't need to.

"Yeah."Shelby solemnly replied. Last week she and Cyd had learned that Shelby's dad (and Cyd's) had been promoted, but this meant that they had to move to a place called Swellview with their families and friends, as Barry, Daisy, and Naldo had convinced their families to move too so they wouldn't be apart, so there's that. But they were all going to miss Portland, where they all grew up, except for Daisy. Many memories were made here, like when they met, the RV lab that Barry and Naldo accidentally blew up, where many science experiments were conducted, especially the accidental one that changed Cyd and Shelby's lives a couple of years ago. the new garage lab that was built afterwards, rescuing Daisy, and many more. Soon, they were all packed up and ready to go. They each took one last look at their childhood houses before getting in the cars and heading off to Swellview.

Time Skip ~

After a two hour drive, the crew finally arrived in Swellview. It was a beautiful, quaint little town in the heart of America. They pulled into the driveways of their new houses that their parents had either bought or rented. Shelby, Cyd, and their families would be sharing a house, Naldo and Daisy with their parents (Naldo's parents had officially adopted Daisy) would be in another, and Barry's family would be living in the last one. They all lived next to each other, just like in Portland. Soon the cars were being unpacked. Shelby and Cyd walked into the new house to see that it was a nice, open-concept, pretty large and roomy house, which was what they needed with eleven people living here. It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen/dining room, a living room, an attic that was useable, probably as a multipurpose room, and the basement contained a wreck room, one of the bathrooms, and the laundry room. Shelby and Cyd would be sharing a room, Shelby's parents had one, as did Cyd's. Brett and Chet were in one, and Cyd's brothers Max and Ben would share another, although Max was in college so it would mostly be Ben's room, and finally last but not least, Cyd's little sister Emily would be in the room next to Cyd and Shelby, because it had a door connecting the two rooms, like some hotels do. Soon, all of their stuff was moved in, so they unpacked a lot of boxes, ate dinner, then they all decided to go to bed because they've all had a long a long day.

Time Skip ~ 3 days later ~

It was now Monday, which meant that the gang would be starting at their new school, Swellview High School. They arrived a little early, so they had time to collect their locker info and class schedules. All of their lockers were located near each other, and had thumbprint locks, which they had never seen before. That was pretty cool. As they were putting their belongings away, Shelby looked up and saw a handsome, gorgeous blonde boy with beautiful eyes. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and black vans. She also noticed that he was wearing a black digital watch on his wrist. With him was another boy with curly hair who had brown eyes and was wearing a patterned red and blue shirt, faded blue jeans, and beige Nikes, and a girl with dark skin, black, curly hair, wearing a purple t-shirt, a pink skirt with white leggings, and black flats.

"Hey Cyd," Shelby tapped her best friend on the shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Yeah?" Cyd replied. Shelby looked at the blonde boy and his friends across the hall, making Cyd look too.

"What about them?" Cyd wondered.

"I wonder who they are. They look interesting." Just as Shelby said that, the boy and his friends started walking towards them.

"Oh look! Here they come! Act cool!" Shelby stated.

"Yeah. I'm the one who should act cool." Cyd said sarcastically, with a slight laugh.

"Hey!" The blonde boy greeted.

"Hi!" Shelby replied.

" Are you guys new here? I haven't seen any of you around before. I'm Henry, by the way. And this is Jasper and Charlotte." the boy now known as Henry introduced himself and his friends.

"Yeah, we're new here. I'm Shelby, this is my best friend Cyd, and these are nour other friends Naldo, Daisy, and Barry. We all just moved here from Portland, Oregon. My dad got promoted, and so did Cyd's." Shelby introduced and explained.

"Cool. What classes do you have?" Shelby handed Henry her schedule. When he took it, his hand accidentally brushed hers, making her blush and feel giddy with butterflies.

"Hey. We have all the same classes together. First is History with our teacher Ms. Shapen. Come on, we can show you where that is." Henry offered. the Portland teens decided to take him up on that offer, and they went to class.

HD POV

It was Monday, the beginning of a new week. Jasper, Charlotte, and Henry walked into the school, thinking that it would just be another regular, normal day. All seemed that way, until Henry spotted them. Five kids around their age, who he'd never seen before. He realized that they must be new students here at SHS. He saw a girl with beautiful (according to him) blonde locks and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and white flowery dress shirt, a red sweater, a white skirt, black leggings, and white sneakers. The girl standing next to her had long, brown hair, brown eyes, and she had on a black t-shirt, a purple leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Then there was a boy who wore a blue and yellow patterned shirt, blue jeans, a pair of white converse, and a fedora. He had brown hair and eyes. The boy next to him was wearing a white shirt, orange hoodie, brown pants, and black shoes, and his hair and eyes were brown, too. Last but not least, was the girl standing next to the second boy, who had brown hair, hazel eyes, a pink blouse, a white flowery skirt, black leggings, and black flats.

"Hey, who are they?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Let's go introduce ourselves, they must be new here." Charlotte suggested. Henry and Jasper agreed. As they walked over there, Henry noticed the blonde say something to the brunette next to her, who said something back, and laughed.

"Hey." Henry greeted them.

"Hi!" The blonde girl replied.

"Are you guys new here? I haven't seen any of you around before." Henry introduced himself, Charlotte, and Jasper. The blonde girl introduced herself as Shelby, and the others as Cyd, Naldo, Barry, and Daisy. Henry asked them what classes they had, and when Shelby handed Henry her schedule, his hand brushed hers, and Henry felt butterflies. He even blushed a little, but not enough to make it too obvious. They had all the same classes together, so Henry decided to give them the tour of the school.

When the final bell rang, everyone got ready to go home. Henry, Shelby, Cyd, Naldo, Jasper, Charlotte, Barry, and Daisy collected their stuff from their lockers and decided to walk home together, since spending the day becoming friends and getting to know each other helped them learn that they all lived on the same street now. It was Henry's idea to stop to show the group from Portland where he, Charlotte, and Jasper worked, Junk N' Stuff, and introduce them to Ray.

"Hey." Ray greeted when they walked in. They liked the dragon that breathed fire when they opened the door.

"Hi." Jasper replied.

"Hey Ray, this is Daisy, Barry, Naldo, Cyd, and Shelby. They're new here. Everyone this is my…" Charlotte elbowed him in the side, "Our boss, Ray." Henry introduced. They all waved at him, and Ray gave Henry a stern look that said you better not tell them anything about you-know-what. And Henry replied with a look that said Don't worry, I won't. Ray nodded. With that, the group headed home. They had each learned a lot about each other, but what they didn't know was that the Portland and the Swellview teens each had secrets, big secrets, that they knew the others couldn't know, at least not yet, but soon, the truth would come out, and it would lead to the greatest adventure of their lives.

 **So that's it for the first chapter. The action will start soon! Bye for now!** **-iluvNGTNSBFWFIYMDisneyNickGirl**


	2. Secrets Part 1

**Here's Chapter 2, Secrets part 1.**

The group walked as far as Shelby and Cyd's driveway, where they parted ways, and went to their homes. Henry lived right across the street from Shelby and Cyd, while Charlotte lived up the street, as did Jasper, but in the opposite direction. The girls went into their house.

"Hey girls. How was your first day at your new school?" Cyd's mother Amy asked.

"Did you meet any new friends today?" Shelby's mother Astrid added.

"Today was good. Our lockers are right next to each other. They have thumbprint locks which is pretty cool. And we have some… interesting teachers." Cyd replied, as her dog Diesel bounded over to her, his tail wagging.

"And we did meet 3 new friends today. Their names are Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper. We met them at school." Shelby added.

"That's nice. What are they like?" Astrid wondered.

"They seem nice. I think we are going to be great friends. We have most of our classes with them and today after school they walked home with us since they all live on this street too. On the way home, Henry showed us where they work." Shelby replied.

"A pretty cool little shop that's not too far from her called called Junk N' Stuff." Cyd added.

"That's wonderful. We can't wait to meet them." Amy said. The girls went upstairs to their room, as Diesel followed them. They dropped their backpacks on the floor in the corner.

"Okay spill." Cyd blurted. Shelby looked at her, confused.

"Spill what?" She wondered.

"You know, the beans! I saw the way you looked at Henry today when we first met him. Do you have a crush on him?" Cyd asked.

"Wha… I… I don't know. I mean he's cute, sweet, and funny… Okay maybe I do. But I just met him. I'm not sure if he feels the same way." Shelby admitted.

"I knew it!" Cyd said excitedly.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone. At least not yet, because as I said, I don't know if he feels the same." Shelby said.

"Yeah you're right. We should all get to know each other a little more." Cyd agreed.

"Besides, I know how you feel about Naldo too remember?" Shelby reminded, making Cyd blush. Yes, she's had a crush on Naldo since fourth grade. She thought her feelings for Naldo had subsided over time, but she rediscovered those feelings while on a mission to rescue Daisy from a guy named Sebastian, who wanted Daisy to marry him so he could control her and her land, since Daisy was actually royalty, but she had been held captive until the day she escaped. Since then, she had been living with Naldo and his parents, who had officially adopted her a few weeks before they moved to Swellview. Cyd wasn't sure if Naldo felt the same way about her. She knew he liked her as a friend, but she wasn't sure if it was more than that or not, so she did her best to hide her feelings, especially around him. Shelby was the only one who knew. Cyd gave her a look that said Really? Shelby smirked.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we should get to know them better, and they should get to know us better." Cyd finished with a slight laugh.

"They could learn a lot about us, and we could learn a lot about them." Shelby responded.

"Well, they can't learn everything about us. At least not yet." Cyd reminded. Shelby nodded. They had a secret that only their families and Portland friends knew. In fact, it was Barry's invention and Naldo's homemade hair gel that caused it. And Daisy is here in their time because of it. She was actually from the sixteenth century. Ten year old Ben knocked on the door.

"Mom said it's time for dinner." He informed.

"Okay, we'll be right down." Cyd replied. As they were about to leave the room to go downstairs, they accidentally bumped into a table that had an expensive vase on it. The vase fell off the table and shattered in several little pieces. The girls looked at each other before quickly high fiving and literally in a flash, the vase was back on the table in one piece. They continued on downstairs, but little did they know, someone had seen them use their special ability, someone who had a big secret of his own.

 **Part 2 will be the Henry Danger POV**.


	3. Secrets Part 2

**Here's Secrets Part ll. Oh and BTW, in this story, Henry's family knows his secret. Okay continue on.**

Henry walked in through the front door of his house, threw his backpack on the couch, and went to the refrigerator for a snack. He and his friends, including his new ones, had parted ways at Shelby and Cyd's driveway. They had learned a lot about each other, but the one thing that he knew he couldn't tell them was the truth about his job. They knew that he worked at Junk N' Stuff, that much was true, but that was all that they could know. Henry's mother Siren came down the stairs.

"Hi Henry. How was school?" She asked.

"Hi mom. School was good." Henry replied.

"Did you meet our new neighbors yet? They moved into the houses across the street." His mom wondered.

"Well, I haven't met all of them yet, but I met the teens at school today. And I think we are going to be great friends." He stated. Jake, Henry's father, came into the room.

"That's great honey. What are their names?" Siren asked.

"What are whose names?" Jake wondered.

"Our new neighbors. Henry met the teens at school today." Siren informed. Jake nodded, his mouth forming an O shape.

"Yeah. There's three girls whose names are Shelby, Cyd, and Daisy, along with two boys named Barry and Naldo. They all just moved here from Portland, Oregon. Apparently their parents got promoted so they all moved here with their families. And they've all been really good friends for a long time now." Henry explained.

"We can't wait to meet them." Jake said. Henry opened his mouth to reply, but before he could actually say anything his watch started to beep. He glanced at it, then at his parents. They both nodded.

"Go, but be safe!" Siren told him. His family knew what his job really was now. Henry nodded and ran out the door, grabbing his phone off the kitchen counter along the way, heading towards Junk N' Stuff. When he got there, he said a quick greeting to Gooch, one of his co-workers who was currently behind the checkout counter before going to the back and taking the hair raising elevator ride down to the top secret Man Cave.

"Ray, I'm here. What's the situation?!" Henry wondered.

"We have two thugs trying to rob a local shoe store, which is called Shoes and You!" Ray explained as both of them took out their gumball tubes, popped one into their mouths, blew bubbles, and transformed into their alter egos, Captain Man and Kid Danger. Once under them, the tubes came down.

"UP THE TUBES!" Both of them shouted simultaneously as they disappeared up the said tubes.

~Time Skip~

Upon arriving at the scene, Captain Man and Kid Danger found the thugs trying to steal cash… and shoes.

"Stop right there!" Captain Man ordered. The thugs turned around.

"Well, well. Captain Man and Kid Danger. What a surprise." Thug Number One said with sarcasm in his voice. They began to fight, and fought for about 5 minutes, but as usual, Captain Man and Kid Danger won. The police came and took away the thugs, who were both out cold. Then the news came, but the two superheroes left before they could get an interview because Ray wanted to avoid talking to Evelyn Hall.

"Should've at least called her." Was all Henry said and ray glared at him.

~Time Skip~

Charlotte and Jasper were in the Man Cave when Henry and Ray returned, coming down the tubes. Jasper was sitting on the couch while Charlotte was sitting at the computers.

"Hey Henry. Hi Ray. How did it go?" She asked.

"We fought them. They ended up in jail. You know, the usual. Anyway, I gotta go do a few things before dinner." Ray informed as he headed towards the bathroom. Henry went to the snack machine to get a drink.

"Henry, can I ask you something?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure. What?" Henry replied as he chewed and blew a bubble, turning back into himself. He then took a sip of his cherry soda.

"Do you like like that new Shelby girl?" Charlotte wondered, making Henry nearly spit out his drink and Jasper smirk.

"W-what?" Henry replied. Charlotte gave him a _you heard me_ look.

"Why? Are you jealous?" This time it was Henry's turn to smirk.

"No." Charlotte replied, although she wasn't sure if that was true or not.

"Well… Okay yes, I like Shelby. But we just met, and you guys know that I don't have good experience dating girls I just met. You've seen how that turned out." Henry admitted, his ex girlfriends Chloe and Bianca and the fact that they both literally left him for the woods crossing his mind.

"I knew it!" Charlotte squealed.

"But you're right. Maybe you should wait and just be friends with her for a while, see how it goes." Jasper suggested. Charlotte nodded in agreement. Henry's phone rang.

"Hello? At work. Okay. Yes. See you when I get home. Love you." He answered, as Ray came back into the room.

"That was my mom. I've got to go home for dinner now." Henry informed.

"Okay. Well see you tomorrow at four o clock pm!" Ray reminded.

"Yes. Up the tube!" Henry replied, as he exited the Man Cave. As he was walking home, he saw Shelby and Cyd talking to each other through their window, so he decided to go say hi to them. He climbed up to the window via the tree next to it, something he wa used to doing from when he would have to sneak in and out whenever he had late night missions before his family found out that he is Kid Danger. Or sometimes when he forgot his key and his parents and his little sister Piper weren't home or asleep. But before he could speak, he saw something that was DEFINITELY not normal. The two girls accidentally broke an expensive looking vase, then disappeared and reappeared in a flash of golden light, and the vase looked as if nothing had happened to it! It was right then and there that Henry realized that he wasn't the only one with with a big secret. He knew he had to ask them about it at school the next day.

 **What do you think? No flamers. Let's wait and see what happens!**

 **-I3NGTNSBFWFIYMHDDisNickGirl**


	4. Figuring It All Out Part 1

**Finally! Sorry I took so long. College classes. Anyway, here's Chapter 4, Figuring It All Out! Enjoy!**

At school the next day, Henry couldn't stop thinking about what he saw at Shelby and Cyd's house last night. Granted, he probably should've just went to the front door and knocked on it like a normal person instead of climbing up to the window, but… okay he honestly had no good excuses for that. He climbs into his house through his own window sometimes, like when both doors are locked and he forgets his key, or when he had to sneak out in the middle of the night to go do his job as Kid Danger and help Captain Man with whatever was happening that time. His sister caught him sneaking back in once and his parents grounded for it, but this was before they knew he was the superhero's sidekick. They also grounded Piper after Henry ratted on her for watching a movie she wasn't supposed to watch, but that's not the point. The point is that he now knew that the girls had a secret, but so did he.

"Hey everyone! Turn on the Swellview news!" Oliver exclaimed, snapping Henry out of his thoughts. All the students in the hallways immediately took out their phones, tablets, or laptops and turned on KLVY 7 News.

"And now for our next story, last night two unidentified thugs tried to rob a local shoe store. As of right now it is uncertain whether the thieves actually got a hold of anything from the store, but if they did, the money and/or items will be returned back to the store. Thanks to Captain Man and Kid Danger, the thugs were arrested and put behind bars within minutes. We were unable to get an interview with them, but the superhero duo showed up and apprehended the thugs before they could do any real damage." The reporter informed. Everyone started to murmur.

"Please forgive me for asking, but we did just move here, so who are Captain Man and Kid Danger?" Daisy wondered.

"Oh, we could go on and on about them, but since we only have a few minutes before the bell rings, here's the basics of what you need to know about them. Captain Man is a famous superhero here in Swellview. He's known for being indestructible. And Kid Danger is his sidekick. He's around our age and has hyper motility, aka super fast reflexes." Charlotte explained without giving away any secrets.

"Really?! They sound awesome!" Cyd exclaimed

"They are! They're amazing!" Jasper replied.

"Yeah, but as a scientist, I find the whole 'indestructible' and 'super fast reflexes' thing unbelievable." Barry stated. Shelby took out her phone again and sent him a text message that read: Says the guy who's invention gave us the ability to time travel. He read it, then looked at her with a look on his face that said true.

"Well, you also know that science can do amazing things. That there's still many things out there that are still undiscovered." Naldo pointed out. They all looked at him. After all, he was right. There were many different things out there that humans have not discovered yet.

"Well, Captain Man's father was a scientist too. He unintentionally gave Captain Man his power of indestructibility when he was a kid. And Kid Danger also got his power by using science." Henry explained. Charlotte and Jasper's eyes widened, while the others just looked at him in confusion.

"At least that's what I heard." Henry quickly added, to cover his slip-up. Then the bell rang, but as they were going to class, Henry pulled Shelby and Cyd to the side.

"Hey, is it okay if I talk to both of you after class? It's important." He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Shelby replied.

"Great! Please meet me after class in the science lab. It'll be lunch time, so nobody else should be in there then." Henry instructed. The girls nodded and the trio went to history class, stopping only to pick up their books from their lockers.

As soon as they heard the bell, Shelby and Cyd ran around looking for the science lab. Henry was already there waiting when they found it.

"Okay, we're here. What did you want to talk to us about?" Shelby wondered.

"I saw what happened last night." Henry admitted, getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Cyd asked.

"I mean I saw the two of you break a vase, and high five. Then there was a bright flash of light, and the vase suddenly looked as if nothing had happened to it!" Henry explained. Shelby and Cyd's eyes widened.

"How?!" Shelby asked.

"I saw it through the window. Your light was on so I thought I'd come say hi, so I climbed up the tree next to the window, which I also do at Charlotte's and Jasper's houses too. And even my own house sometimes." Henry explained.

"Okay, first of all, the next time you want to come over, just come to the front door or let at least one of us know your coming, like a normal person." Shelby told him. Henry shrugged and nodded in response.

"And second, just come with us after school. We will explain everything at our house where there's no risk of then wrong person overhearing." Cyd added. They agreed to meet after school. When the time came, the girls and Henry went to their house along with the rest of the group. They separated at the foot of Henry's driveway. Himself, Shelby, and Cyd walked across the street to their house. Neither one of their younger siblings were home yet due to some kind of after school event, and Cyd's older brother Max was 2 hours away at college in Portland. He will come home every weekend if he can. Their parents were home though.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Shelby greeted her parents, and Cyd did the same.

"Hi girls. How was your day?" Astrid asked.

"Our day was good." Cyd replied. Then they noticed Henry standing awkwardly by the front door and Shelby remembered that they hadn't met him yet.

"Right. This is Henry. We met him at school. He is one of the ones we told you about yesterday." Shelby introduced as Henry walked up beside her and shook hands with her parents, then with Cyd's.

"Hello, I'm Henry Hart." He introduced himself, again.

"Hello Henry. I'm Norm and this is Astrid, and that's Ed and Amy." Shelby's father replied.

"Is it okay if he stays for a bit?" Shelby asked.

"I don't see why not. Henry would you like to stay for dinner?" Amy asked him.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." Henry replied.

"It really is no problem." Shelby responded, and he thought for a second.

"Then you know what? I'd love to stay for dinner. I'll text my parents and let them know." Henry decided. So as they started to prepare dinner, Shelby and Cyd dragged him up the stairs.

"Okay, so about what you saw. Yes, it really happened. And before you ask, no, it wasn't magic, Trust me, we've had someone ask us that question before." Cyd started off.

"Okay, so what was it? Henry asked, taking a sip of water from the bottle he had in his backpack.

"Time travel." The girls simultaneously replied. He did a spit take.

"What?!" Henry exclaimed.

"We know it sounds absurd, but Cyd and I have the power to time travel." Shelby informed.

"How?" Henry wondered.

"We were messing around in Barry's lab a couple years ago, and we accidentally activated one of his experiments, which went through a beaker of homemade hair gel and a bunch of other things before zapping us." Cyd explained.

"Yeah, so now Cyd and I can jump to any point in time just by hugging or high fiving while thinking of a time and we go there." Shelby finished.

"Wow. So who else knows about this?" Henry asked.

"Barry, Naldo, and Daisy, who is actually a princess from the fifteen hundreds, which is a whole other story. Our families know too, and now you, but please don't tell anyone unless we say so." Shelby informed.

'Really? A princess from 500 years ago? Wow. Can I at least tell Jasper, and Charlotte?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but not yet. And long story short Daisy was actually a prisoner in her time so she is way better off here. We unintentionally brought her here through a time rift when we fought a supervillain and won." Cyd added. That last statement gave Henry an idea, but before he could say anything else, he heard the all too familiar beeping sound. Yeah, Ray was calling him.

"Um, please excuse me for a minute." Henry said as he ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Ray hologram appears as Henry answers the call.

"Hey kid, where are you?" Ray asked.

"At Shelby and Cyd's house They invited me over. And guess what?" Henry replied.

"What?" Ray wondered.

"They just told me something amazing! Something rare and one in a million!Only them, Barry, Naldo, Daisy, their families, and now me of course, know. Ray I really think they would make an amazing addition to our team! And they can probably keep the secret. So can I please tell them my secret?" Henry pleaded. Ray was thinking for so long that Henry thought his watch froze.

"Hello! Earth to Ray!" He waved his hand in front of the hologram until Ray snapped back to attention.

"So? Can I please tell them my secret identity?" Henry asked.

"Not yet." Ray replied, and Henry's face fell.

"Well when?" He wondered.

"Just bring them to Junk N' Stuff after school tomorrow first. Barry, Daisy, and Naldo too." Ray instructed.

"Okay!" Henry quietly but happily agreed. They may have a few new members of the Danger Squad after tomorrow. The Danger Squad is what they like to call people who know Captain Man and Kid Danger's true identities. Needless to say, Henry couldn't wait for the next day. He was so excited!

 **How was that? Leave a review if you know or have and idea where I am going with this. Thanks!** **-iluvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl**


	5. Figuring It All Out Part 2

**Hi! Finally got an update for you all! My focus and attention has been on college lately, but right now I have some free time and inspiration to update fanfiction. Here is Chapter 5, part two of Figuring It All Out.**

The next day, Henry had a hard time containing his excitement and nervousness. After learning Cyd and Shelby's secret, he couldn't wait to finally be able to tell them his, if Ray let him. That was the part he was nervous about. What if Ray said no? It wouldn't be fair if Henry knew their secret but they didn't know his. Also how would they react? They wouldn't blab it to the world, right? No, Henry knew he could trust them, especially since they trusted him. So he just hoped for the best. His friends, however; they were just confused about why Henry was so excited. All they knew was that it probably had something to do with why they were all going to Junk N' Stuff, even though that's where Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper would have went after school anyway, since they work there. But whenever they asked him why, he'd just tell them they'd see later. At the sound of the final bell, Henry stood up so fast he accidentally hit his knee off his desk and flipped it, making his books and papers fly everywhere, and people stared at him. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Whoops, sorry." he apologized as he put the desk back upright and gathered all his books and papers, stuffing it all in his backpack. Then he joined the others and they headed off towards Junk N' Stuff. Upon arriving, the sound of the dinosaur roar echoed throughout the store. They all walked in.

"So why did you want us all the come here Hen? I mean, me, you and Jasper work here so we pobably would've came here anyway, but still." Charlotte wondered.

"Uh, I'll explain it later. Can I talk to Shelby and Cyd in private for a minute please?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Charlotte replied, as she ushered the others outside.

"So why did you want us to come here again?"Shelby asked.

"Okay, where do I begin? I've been thinking about what you both told me last night." Henry began.

"So?"

"It would be perfect for this job! That is, if you are both up to it of course." He replied.

"How exactly would time travel be useful for working in a junk shop?" Cyd wondered.

"Well, actually this job is a little more than just a junk shop. My boss will explain more, but it requires telling him your secret. Don't worry, I know you can trust him." Henry said as Ray walked in. Shelby and Cyd looked nervously at each other.

"So, Henry tells me that you two have something that could help us out around here?" Ray asked. The girls nervously nodded.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Wehavethepowertotimetravel!" Shelby blurted out so fast she wasn't even sure if what she just said was gibberish or not.

"I'm sorry, one more time?" Ray replied.

"We have the power to time travel." Shelby said again, slower this time. Ray looked at Henry, suprised. Henry nodded in confirmation.

"I saw it with my own eyes." He stated.

"Wow, really? So how long have you two had this power?" Ray asked.

"About three years. It happened with an experimental invention our friend Barry made. It zapped us after going through a beaker of our other friend Naldo's homemade hair gel and reflecting off a few mirrors and other reflective surfaces." Cyd explained, just as the rest of the group walked back in, overhearing what Cyd just said. Barry, Naldo, and Daisy looked shocked and worried, while Charlotte and Jasper just looked confused.

"Whoa, whoa! Why would you tell them that!?" Barry panicked.

"Don't worry! Henry saw us use our power the other day. Now Ray wants to offer us all jobs here." Shelby explained. Before anything else could be said, Ray beckoned for them all to follow him to the back of the store, whispering something that sounded like a plan to Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper.

"Now, what we are about to show you is top secret, which means you can't tell anyone else about this. Can I trust you all to keep this a secret?" Ray asked. Cyd, Shelby, Barry, Naldo, and Daisy each nodded and murmured a "yes" or "yeah."

"Good." Most of them walked into the elevator. Charlotte and Jasper had to stay behind to find disguises for Ray's plan. Henry went to press the button, but he hesitated.

"You might want to brace yourselves for this." He warned, before proceeding to press the button. The elevator plummeted half a mile down, before coming to an abrupt but complete halt, making the newbies lose their balance and fall in a heap on the floor. Once they finally regained their balance, they all gaped at the room before them. Naldo was actually the first one to speak.

"Well, the first thing I want to say is what kind of elevator is that!? And the second thing I want to say is whoa what is this place?" He asked the two questions on all of their minds.

"You'll get used to the elevator." Henry informed.

"And welcome to the ManCave!" He and Ray chanted at the same time.

"What's the ManCave?" Naldo asked.

"It's my... I mean Captain Man and Kid Danger's secret headquarters." Ray replied.

"Really?! The Captain Man and Kid Danger that we've been hearing so much about since we moved here?" Cyd asked excitedly.

"Yep! The one and only!" Henry replied as he and Ray took out their gumball tubes and each popped a gumball in their mouths.

"What's up with the gum?" Shelby wondered. Henry smiled.

"Just watch." When they were all looking at Ray and Henry, the duo blew their signature bubbles, which then popped and revealed Captain Man and Kid Danger. The teens jaws dropped, and all 5 of them looked a mixture of both shocked and amazed. After recovering, the talking began.

"Whoa! That's so cool! You two are Captain Man and Kid Danger?!" Cyd exclaimed.

"That's awesome! Captain Man and Kid Danger!" Shelby squealed.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like that before, and I once saw a viking attack a tree because he thought it stole his hat, which was on his head by the way." Daisy explained with a giggle. Everyone else giggled a little too.

"That was so awesome I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes! But I did so I do!" Naldo responded.

"Wow, how does that bubble gum work?" That was Barry, of course.

"I know right? The one and only Captain Man and Kid Danger are standing right before you. As for the gum thing, I really don't know how it works, but Schwoz knows, so you can ask him." Henry/Kid Danger replied.

"Who or what's a Schwoz?" Cyd asked.

"You'll meet him and everyone else later, right now..." Ray was interrupted when the elevator dinged and opened again, and two 'strangers' walked out.

"Excuse me, can you show us where the restrooms are?" One of them asked in a totally fake accent.

"Yeah, upstairs. You are not supposed to be down here though." Ray/Captain Man reminded. Cyd and Shelby just stared at the two 'strangers.'

"Oh, we're sorry. We will leave now." The second one apologized.

"Great." Ray said as he pretended to check the monitors and Henry pretended to check his phone. The 'intruders' suddenly pulled out a fake blaster, and pretended to blast Captain Man and Kid Danger. Cyd and Shelby were the only ones who noticed this though, because the rest were too busy exploring the rest of the ManCave. Barry seemed particularly interested in all the science stuff. But the girls didn't know that the blaster was a fake.

"Captain Man! Kid Danger! Look out!" Shelby exclaimed. Pretending that the fake blaster hit them, Ray/Captain Man and Henry/Kid Danger both fell on the floor.

"No!" The girls cried as they both fought the 'intruders,' who easily went back into the elevator.

"Captain Man! Kid Danger! Are you okay?!" exclaimed a worried Cyd and Shelby.

"Captain Man is always okay!" He replied as he stood up and helped Kid Danger to his feet, confusing and relieving everyone.

"That was a test. And you both passed." Henry explained, smiling when he remembered the similar test that Ray gave him.

"Yeah. Hey you can come on out here now guys." The elevator opened up once again, this time revealing Charlotte and Jasper, who had taken off their disguises. That's right, they played the role of the 'intruders,' and this was all part of Henry and Ray's plan. No one except Henry and Ray had even noticed them leave!

"Nice job you two." Charlotte praised.

"I agree, although you didn't have to punch me in the throat." Jasper pointed out to Cyd. He was just glad she did not punch him anywhere else.

"Sorry, I fear punch. Just be glad I did not punch you anywhere else." Cyd admitted, saying exactly what he was thinking.

"That would have been nice to know beforehand." Was his response. All Cyd did was shrug.

"So what exactly was this test for?" Shelby asked the question they all were wondering. She had a feeling that she knew already, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Well, sometimes even superheroes need help when it comes to handling crimes. We need more help, so we have been thinking lately that we need more people who are trustworthy enough to be eligible to join the Danger Squad." Ray began to explain.

"The Danger Squad?" Cyd asked.

"That's just want we like to call those who know our secret. Anyway, so when you told me about your power the other day, I saw the perfect opportunity for our squad. If you want this, that is." Henry added. Looking at each other, Barry asked what their jobs would be.

"Well, Schwoz needs someone to help him with his inventions and stuff, Charlotte needs a partner to work with the computers, and we would like someone else who can help Jasper help us maintain Junk N' Stuff upstairs." Ray informed.

"Oh! I can help with the science stuff!" Barry exclaimed like a little kid at an amusement park.

"I don't really know much about computers yet because of where I'm from, but I could learn." Daisy offered.

"And I wouldn't mind helping out with Junk N' Stuff." Naldo added.

"Okay, the jobs are yours then!" Ray informed, as he and Henry turned towards Shelby and Cyd.

"As for you two, we could really use your help on missions. Time travel could come in handy." Henry stated.

"Are you saying... What I think you are saying?" Shelby needed confirmation.

"Yes. Do you want to join Henry/Kid Danger as my sidekicks? Ray asked.

"OMG YES!" Both girls shouted simultaneously, making the boy mentioned smile happily. This was going to be the greatest adventure ever!

 **Like it? Leave a review! What do you think their superhero names would be? I already have the next chapter partially planned out, including their names and their costumes. So I promise I will try to update sooner this time, but I just don't know with college classes. That has to be my first priority. BTW, I may add some elements from another show into this story in later chapters, just a heads up. But I won't say which show. That is for you all to guess! Ttyl!**


	6. First Mission

**Here is a new chapter. That's all lol. I hope you enjoy!**

To say that they were excited would be an understatement. Ray explained the basics to them, like what they would need and what they could and couldn't do as superheroes. Henry showed them were the costumes were kept so they could pick out the ones that they liked best for their new superhero personas. There were many different options. Henry smiled as he remembered the costumes he had tried on before choosing his current Kid Danger one. Shelby and Cyd searched the racks of costumes, and found many cool ones, but only one really stood out for each of them. Shelby spotted her favorite one. It consisted of a yellow shirt with red and yellow sleeves, a red skirt with shorts, yellow leggings, and a pair of black and red combat boots, with a silver vest and black and yellow gloves. Lastly, it had a black utility belt and the mask was yellow with silver lining. The costume that Cyd picked out was similar, but the shirt was purple, the leggings were blue, and the mask was purple, but it also had silver lining. While they had been searching for the best costumes, the girls were also discussing what their new superhero names would be. They narrowed it down to two names, and once they were finally in costume, it was decided who would be who. Then it was time to show the others.

"You guys look amazing!" Henry and Naldo complimented simultaneously, making both girls blush.

"Thanks, but these costumes take awhile to put on." Shelby pointed out.

"That's why you'll need these." Henry replied, handing them their own gumball tubes topped with yellow or purple. He was feeling as very strong sense of deja vu right now.

"Chew gum, blow bubble, fight crime." Shelby read the label aloud, and shrugged. Once again, Henry felt deja vu.

"Okay, now you definitely look the part, but now you both need a superhero identity to go by while out on missions and stuff." Ray informed.

"Oh yeah. We came up with good names for both of us while we were picking out our costumes." Cyd explained.

"And?"

"We thought we should have names that should go with yours but also say something about our power so we decided that I will be known as Girl Time and Cyd will be known as Girl Danger. How does that sound?" Shelby finished.

"Those sound perfect." Henry replied.

"Nice. Now just one more thing, and you'll officially be superhero sidekicks. It's time for the oath. Repeat after me. We, Shelby Marcus and Cyd Ripley…" Ray started.

"We, Shelby Marcus and Cyd Ripley…" Said girls repeated.

"Pledge to be awesome sidekicks to Captain Man…"

"Pledge to be awesome sidekicks to Captain Man…"

"And to never ever tell anyone that we're two of Captain Man's secret sidekicks…"

"And to never ever tell anyone that we're two of Captain Man's secret sidekicks…"

"Or where the Man Cave is."

"Or where the Man Cave is."

"Okay, now for you three." Ray stated, turning towards Naldo, Daisy, and Barry.

"Repeat after me. We, Naldo Montoya, Daisy Montoya, and Barry Eisenberg…"

"We, Naldo Montoya, Daisy Montoya, and Barry Eisenberg…"

"Pledge to never ever tell anyone about Captain Man's, Kid Danger's, Girl Danger's, or Girl Time's true identities…"

"Pledge to never ever tell anyone about Captain Man's, Kid Danger's, Girl Danger's, or Girl Time's true identities…"

"Or about the location of the Man Cave."

"Or about the location of the Man Cave."

"Okay now it is officially done." Ray informed.

"Welcome to the Danger Squad!" Henry exclaimed. Everyone started cheering, but the celebration was cut short when the emergency alarm went off. It was a call from an employee at Yotally Togurt, the frozen yogurt shop located in downtown Swellview. There was a man there that was trying to rob them of their strawberry banana flavored yogurt. Yep, that's it. Just the one flavour of yogurt. But he was also trying to lock them in the fridge, so the team knew they had to act fast. Shelby and Cyd were excited yet nervous, because this was their very first mission. The team was already suited up, but upon running to the tubes, they realized one minor issue. There was four of them now, and only two tubes. Since sharing the tubes would be very awkward for all of them, they agreed that Captain Man and Kid Danger would go up the tubes first, after Captain Man gave his new sidekicks their zappers and a brief explanation about how to use the tubes, so Girl Danger and Girl Time would follow them.

"UP THE TUBES!" Captain Man and Kid Danger exclaimed, and two seconds later, they were gone.

"Good luck!" Naldo said and the others waved as Girl Danger and Girl Time stepped under the tubes.

"Thanks Naldo. See you all when we get back!" Girl Danger replied.

"Ready? UP THE TUBES!" The two girls shouted at the same time, disappearing up the tubes just as the boys did just moments ago.

 _~ Time Skip ~_

The new and improved superhero quad arrived at the scene, only to find that the door was locked for some reason.

"It's the middle of the day. This place isn't supposed to close for a few more hours." Kid Danger pointed out.

"That thief probably locked it to try to keep people from in or out. But that's not gonna stop us!" Captain Man kicked open the door, only to find nobody in there.

"Dude, are you sure that this is the right place?" Kid Danger wondered.

"Yeah. Is there another yogurt shop like this around?" Girl Danger added.

"No. The person who called said the Yotally Togurt downtown. This is the only one downtown." Captain Man replied. There were no customers there, so they figured they all must have fled when the criminal arrived.

"We should check in the back." Girl Time suggested. So they walked to the back to find the door to the kitchen closed, but not locked. The door had a window, so Captain Man looked to see if anyone was in there. Sure enough, a man was digging through all the yogurt flavoring, picking out all of the strawberry banana ones, leaving the rest. When he turned around, Captain Man groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Kid Danger wondered.

"It's Jeff." Was all Captain Man had to say for Kid Danger to have the same reaction, leaving the girls looking confused.

"Who's Jeff?" Girl Time asked.

"He's just the stupidest criminal in Swellview. Don't worry, this should be a piece of cake." Kid Danger replied. Captain Man kicked open the door again, although he really didn't have to this time. He just wanted to catch Jeff off guard. The man jumped and whirled around.

"Stop right there, Jeff!" Captain Man exclaimed, walking in.

"And put down all that yogurt flavor!" Kid Danger stepped beside him, followed by Girl danger and Girl Time. Jeff looked surprised at the newcomers, but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, well. If it isn't Captain Man, Kid Danger and… I'm sorry who are you?" Jeff replied with a question.

"Oh us? We're just the girls who are going to kick your butt if you don't put that stuff down and let everyone out of the freezer now!" Girl Danger replied snarkily. Jeff laughed at that, but it wasn't long before he was taken down and handcuffed. The police arrived and dragged Jeff away, but not before thanking thanking Captain Man and Kid Danger and meeting Girl Danger and Girl Time. A news reporter and her cameraman arrived just as the team was letting the shivering employees out of the freezer, and trying to warm them up. Everyone was excited to meet the girls, circling around them and Kid Danger, asking them questions that they did their best to answer, but they had to be careful about what they said to protect their identities. Captain Man talked with the reporter about the incident.

"Who are you? " Someone asked.

" I am Girl Danger, and this is my best friend Girl Time."

"How long have you known Captain Man and Kid Danger?"

"A little while."

'How long have you been working with them?"

"We just joined them today."

"Are either of you dating Kid Danger?" That one made both Kid Danger and Girl Time blush. Kid Danger was probably almost the same shade of red as his mask. Of course someone had to ask that. Luckily, somehow no one noticed this.

"No, we are just friends." All three stated at once. Captain Man beckoned them over. The news reporter wanted to interview them all. Captain Man had explained what had happened and why he hired the girls, but he let the girl introduce themselves to the world.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The girls shook the reporter's hands, and learned that her name was Nadia Chamack.

"Nice to meet you. Do you care to introduce yourselves to the people of Swellview?" Nadia asked politely.

"Sure. I am Girl Time and this is my best friend Girl Danger."

"Interesting, how did you come up with those names?"

"Well, we wanted our superhero names to be unique but blend in with Captain Man and Kid Danger, but…" Girl Danger looked at Captain Man, who nodded for her to continue.

"But we also wanted at least one of our names to say something about our, well it's definitely a very rare ability, so I guess now we can call it our superpower." Girl Danger finished explaining. She knew it was risky, but she wanted the people to know that they had a superpower too, just like Kid Danger and Captain Man.

"Really? Care to tell the viewers what this "superpower" is?" Nadia questioned.

"Well, we can tell you what it is, but for identity safety purposes, we can't tell you how it works or exactly how we got it, we will just say it was a science experience that didn't really go the way it was supposed to. Is that okay?" Girl Time reasoned. Nadia nodded.

"Okay well, our power is time travel." Everyone around them started to murmur about this.

"Time travel? Really?" Nadia made sure she heard them correctly.

"Yes. Time travel. Look we know it seems impossible, but it's true. In fact, it's how we met Kid Danger, who took us to Captain Man, who hired us to help him and Kid Danger." Girl Danger explained. This was only half of the truth, since they were in their civilian forms when this happened, but it was still the truth.

"It's true. I saw it with my own two eyes, so I brought them to Captain Man, and well, here we are." Kid Danger chimed in.

"But don't worry, we have learned to be very careful with this ability." Girl Danger assured, but she didn't mention that there was still a few times where they had to "fix" a few things that happened while using their power, cough cough _Janet Smythe and the time rift_ cough cough.

"Very good. Will you be working with Captain Man and Kid Danger every time from now on?"

"We hope so."

"Can I add something?" Captain Man chimed.

"Sure." Nadia replied.

"Well, we know that now that there are four of us, saying all of our names in the same sentence may become a bit of a mouthful for some people. So for all of you and the viewers out there, if you see or are addressing us all at once, you may call us the Danger Squad. You don't have to, but you can if you wish." Captain Man explained. Kid Danger, Girl Time, and Girl Danger nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Folks you probably all heard, seen, or signed that. The Danger Squad will be there to help when you need it. I'm Nadia Chamack, and this is KLVY News." She finished.

"And we are out." the cameraman, who's name was Simon, informed.

"Great. Alright well it's was very nice meeting you girls and thanks for the interview, we will be on our way now." Nadia and Simon waved as they left. Captain Man turned to the three teenagers.

"I guess we should be on our way too." He said after the manager of the place finished thanking them. They nodded as the began walking to the door, and headed back to headquarters.

 **Okay, first I want to say thanks for waiting patiently for me to update, and secondly and I want inform you of a few things from this chapter.**

 **For Cyd/Girl Danger and Shelby/Girl Time's costumes, picture Henry/Kid Danger's suit, but with the skirts and in purple and yellow instead of blue.**

 **A disclaimer, because Nadia Chamack (BTW, I don't remember how her name is spelled) is actually not an OC, she is a minor character from another TV show, so she belongs to the creators of this show, not me.**

 **Besides Nadia Chamack, can you find something else that might foreshadow something happen later in the story? Hehe.**

 **For those of you who know what I'm talking about, great! However, do not post this in a review; however, if you wish to guess, please PM me. That way you won't spoil it for others.**

 **This chapter discretely foreshadows something that will happen later in this story, just FYI. Again, don't spoil it for others if you think you know what I am talking about.**

 **However, you can leave a review about what you think of this chapter and the story so far, just don't flame it please.**

 **As always,**

 **-** **IlvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl**


End file.
